Seireitei City Actors
by pheonixFire12457
Summary: If Toshiro could have it his way, he would have never stepped foot outside again. Unfortunately, after his michevious and hyper active computer program, Rangiku, breaks his computer, he is forced to go outside for the first time in two years. Needless to say, he got a lot more that what he asked for... (mainly Toshiro x Momo) Collab with Yuki Candy Heart


**Hi everyone! This is my first Bleach fanfic (and crossover too), done with the amazing Yuki Candy Heart! Unfortunately, I don't own Bleach or Mekakucity Actors/ Kagerou Project. Anyways, on with the story**

_"Hey, long time, no see," a girl's voice said._

_Toshiro looked up to see a young girl with brown hair that was bunned up with a light blue cloth that had seemed more familiar than it should've been, a red scarf wrapped cozily around her neck with the ends flowing out in the nonexistent wind, and a black and white fuku._

_"Who are you?" he asked in a confused tone, continuing to stare at the newcomer from the corner of his teal orbs. The girl smiled sadly as the wind rustled their clothes._

_Somewhere far away from them, there was the sound of bells ringing._

_A young girl with blonde pigtails stands in the middle of a burnt down house, black ashes flying away with the breeze and away._

_A young man looks over a bridge, his face expressionless and resting his chin on his hands._

_A boy with short blonde hair and a black hood sits down on a couch, as if complentating something._

_Another young girl calmly floats on the surface of an ocean, her position similar to a drowned person's._

_In a mysterious building containing hourglasses, two teenagers, a boy and a girl, sit down, looking bored._

_Finally, a young girl with short brown hair stands on an oil rig, her cape blowing gently in the wind._

_Toshiro then noticed for the first time that they were sitting on a very large gear, surrounded by smaller gears like inside a machine or clock._

_"I see that you don't remember me," she said in a sad tone. Then she smiled cheerfully. "That's okay, everyone remembers me eventually."_

_"What do you mean?" Toshiro asked. The girl continued to smile. There was a moment of silence and all you could hear were the gears turning and wind blowing before she finally spoke._

_"We have lots of time. Let me tell you a story, of how you and I met..._

* * *

_"Good morning everyone! It's August 15th, 2014, and we've just received reports that today, there will be a heat wave coming across the city. So we advise you to stay indoors and go outside as little as possi-"_

Click.

"I don't even go outside." A spiky, white haired male, about 17 years old muttered darkly, a hand on the remote that had just turned off the television with the annoying weather man. The teen continued typing on his computer, eyes scanning over the words on the website he was reading quickly. Toshiro Hitsugaya let out something like a sigh. August 15th, huh? He thought, lifting his plain light blue shirt that stuck to him because of sweat up to his stomach to let some air touch his heated skin.

"Oh, lighten up, Taichou!" A busty, small strawberry blond exclaimed cheerfully with a wide grin as she popped up into his view, in the process, lighting up the screen to its full brightness. The lone male winced at the light and glared at the figure on his computer.

"Rangiku!" He shouted angrily, turning the brightness level down with the help of his trusty computer. The said female let out a huff while crossing her arms over her chest that was covered by a simple, black vest hoodie that showed her long arm and a mini skirt that whipped around as she flew around her screen.

"Stop acting like an old man!" She went in annoyance with a pout. A tick mark appeared over his forehead and he moved a website to cover her and continued with what he was doing previously.

"Aw, you're no fun," Rangiku stated, sitting on top of the search bar. "Can't we go out somewhere? Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"No." Toshiro said bluntly and firmly, his teal eyes not even moving to glance at her.

"Well, at least open a window," Rangiku begged, a frown on her lips as she fanned herself, even though they both knew she couldn't feel heat. "It's so stuffy and dark in here! You always keep the blinds down."

"No." The white haired male repeated, still typing furiously on his computer.

"Hmph," Ranigiku pouted again before disappearing out of his sight and went who knows where.

"Finally" Toshiro said, glad to have gotten rid of the annoyance. Why would he want to go outside if he hadn't for two straight years.

_Not since the day that-_

"Oh Taichou~" Rangiku sang. The white haired boy thought angrily at her voice. The strawberry blond held two files in her hand. "Look what I have here~"

"What do you wa- RANGIKU!" Toshiro shouted in alarm once he turned to look at her. The files she was holding contained pictures of him with his tomboyish sister, father, and his best friend. He would rather die than see those being deleted, even if he hadn't opened them in who knows how long.

"Hm…" The beauty mused as she waved the folders around carelessly. "What to do with these…?"

"Rangiku…don't you…" He started, clearly fuming at what she was doing. If she was a real person, he would've strangled her by now.

"Well…" She said innocently, a smirk on her lips as she winked. "If you'd take me outside, I might not delete them… or hide them… or post them on the internet…"

"You have three seconds…" Toshiro warned, trying his best to ignore the threats from the electronic female as he hovered his mouse over the 'shut down' button.

"Okay, almost done." The strawberry blond stated loudly with the files right above the recycle bin that could delete his precious images forever.

"RANGIKU!" The white haired male yelled again, jumping from his chair. As he was about to shut down the computer, his hand accidentally knock over his bottle of oolong tea, spilling it all over his keyboard. He panicked once more

"Oops?" Rangiku said sheepishly with a nervous smile and shrug as Toshiro frantically grabbed a wad of tissues and began to wipe the keyboard.

"It better work…" he muttered as he began testing out the keys. Unfortunately, only the 'T', 'E', and 'N' keys worked. Toshiro slammed his balled up fists on to his desk in frustration. "Crap!"

"You could always get another keyboard." The female suggested in a bored tone as Toshiro silently fumed over his damaged computer.

"It's the Obon festival!" The teal eyed teen yelled. "I won't be able to get another computer fast enough."

"Then go to the mall for a new one!" Rangiku exclaimed with a large grin. After all, this would get her one step closer of getting outside with her lazy Taicho "It won't take too long." Toshiro stared at her for a long minute before grabbing his phone and getting up.

"Fine," he sighed. "But just for today."

Little did he know that this would lead to a life changing event.

**Cast**

**Shintaro- Toshiro**

**Ene- Ranigiku**

**Thumbs up to those who find the Easter egg. **


End file.
